Chase for Lilly
by dawnindanite
Summary: AU future fic. Loliver. Love is something gradual between best friends.


A/N: Hi Readers! This is my first Hannah Montana story. I'm a true supporter of Loliver, I believe that they are ador(k)able together. I hope you guys like it! Read and Read please!

They were best friends from Kindergarten through high school. Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. Nothing came between them until they went their separate ways in university. He stayed on the west coast and she moved to the east. Simple story said, they lost contact.

They didn't imagine ever meeting each other again but they did, ten years down the road. They both worked for the same establishment, both having reached executive positions. Hardly recognizable at first to one another, the difference was dramatic. Her long blond hair, pulled up in what seemed to be a permanent bun and he had his brown hair executively stylized and cut. Both wore impeccable suits, tailored to accentuate their features. Hers hugged her body in all the right places yet remained professional and modest. His formed around a heightened body, lean with plenty of exercise. Recognition did eventually dawn on them and they reacquainted, once again reaching best friend status.

They talked about everything from Miley living her life as a permanent popstar with a happy family with Jake Ryan and two adorable children, no longer needing the alias of Hannah Montana. How they each keep in contact with her, albeit not as frequent as when they were younger.

They talked about her life. Lilly went to NYU, lived in a rundown apartment in Brooklyn for most of her university life and learned how to cook with the aid of the cooking channel. She's dated a few men but none were ever serious at least never serious enough to settle with them.

They talked about his life. Oliver went to UCLA, partied his way through most of university but got his act together in the nick of time before he spiraled out of control. He's developed a skill in tennis, something to entertain possible clients with. He's dated as well but only one woman on and off- Joanie Palumbo. They were currently "on". She is now a model for a well-known cosmetic company.

For months on end, the two friends kept in contact with each other whenever possible, realizing that their friendship was deepening. They had lunch dates when their schedules allowed, they coincided their sick day and spent the time together at the fair. Lilly wasn't stupid. She knew she developed feelings beyond friendship for Oliver, but she didn't want to risk their renewed friendship for a meaningless fling. She also didn't want to be in the middle of Oliver and Joanie's relationship. So she kept her distance, busying herself with other men to take her mind elsewhere.

Oliver was a different story. He was happy to have his best friend back. He was glad that they could still depend on each other and have fun doing things other than work. He knew that he didn't want Lilly to leave him again, because she was his best friend. He was ecstatic that his girlfriend still got along with Lilly because of their common interest in sports (though both girls hardly played anything anymore). To be honest, he felt like the happiest man on earth.

Not until the company gala did things begin to register with Oliver. He was standing there, talking with a co-worker, Joanie by his side wearing a lovely shimmering blue dress that ended right above her knees. Her glossy brown hair waved gently down her back. She captured the attention of many men that night; she was after all a model. Oliver couldn't help but wonder where Lilly was, she couldn't miss this company event, that is, he wondered until he saw her glide through the banquet entrance wearing a startling red dress, hugging her body tight until it flowed past the knees to the floor. She looked beautiful, her hair done in an elegant up-do with a handsome young escort by her side. She hadn't seen Oliver yet and walked over happily to the CEO, introducing her date to her boss.

He didn't know what came over him. His grip on Joanie's waist tightened when he saw her escort place a kiss on her cheek and she tilted her head back, giggling. Leaving his co-worker, he made his way over to Lilly, dragging Joanie with him.

Her eyes sparkled when she saw him and her smile grew wider. She greeted him and Joanie and introduced them to her date, Nathan. Oliver thought he was too charming, too groomed, too _close_ to Lilly. He tried as hard as could to be civil because he was after all, Lilly's date. _Lilly's date_. He distracted himself to kiss Joanie full on the lips, right in front of Lilly to appease this feeling inside him. He didn't notice the disappointed look in Lilly's eyes.

They sat together at dinner. Nathan, Lilly, Oliver and Joanie, all sitting side by side facing other executives from across the large table. Conversation was light, easy to handle, but the mood changed when dinner was over and the guests were all escorted to the dance floor. Oliver danced two songs with Joanie before he busied himself with potential clients and with present clients, letting them dance with Joanie when they finished talking. He didn't want to see Lilly sway in the arms of another man. He didn't want to see her pull him down for a peck, he didn't want to see the way Nathan slid his arms down her curvaceous body to pull her closer to him. He didn't want to watch, but he did. He didn't want to imagine what Lilly would look like with her hair down, with her hair down lying underneath him, moaning. His eyes glazed over and without realizing, he stormed his way across the dance floor to get to her.

He asked, pleasantly, to have the next dance with her. She nodded her head to Nathan and he disappeared into the crowd. Oliver didn't care. Almost naturally, he pulled Lilly to him, smelling all the scents that made her Lilly. He could smell her shampoo, her perfume and the forever lingered scent of ocean water. She asked him what was bothering him, he felt all tense. He answered that he didn't know. He didn't know why there was a sick feeling in his stomach when he watched her be with another man, he didn't know why the whole room circled around him until the only person he saw was her. He didn't know why having her in his arms at that moment made him feel complete. She stopped moving, making him stop as well.

She looked at him with wide eyes. She told him he couldn't feel all these things for her because he was with Joanie. She told him that it wasn't supposed to be like this for the two of them. She told him that they were to be best friends and only best friends. Her hands bunched up the lapel of his tuxedo. She told him that she had to leave. And he barely registered that she left, tears streaming down her face, running for the door.

He stood there, not noticing the glances that came his way. Lilly left him. Again, but only this time, the feeling was much worse, he felt like he had lost his heart. A hand grazed his arm. He looked down into Joanie's eyes. She asked what he was still doing standing there. She told him to run after Lilly before it was too late. She smiled at him and told him that it was never supposed to be Oliver and Joanie. He gave her a thankful smile and kissed her cheek good bye before he began his chase for Lilly.

He raced down the grand steps that led to the hall and saw her get into a cab. Not wanting to lose her, he abandoned his own car and hailed a cab, urging the cabby to follow her. When both cabs reached a stoplight, Oliver, having paid the cabby, climbed out of the car and ran over to Lilly's window and started pounding on her window. When he realized that she wouldn't come out, he ran to the front of the cab to stop it from moving when the light turned green. Even if the cab ran him over, he would still be determined to get her to talk to him. Of course he hoped that it wouldn't reach that point. He placed both his palms on the hood of the cab and shouted at her to come out. The cars behind him started to honk wildly before they came to their senses and drove around them, not without throwing curses out their windows as they passed.

It took a few minutes before Oliver saw Lilly climb out of the cab, looking slightly disheveled but still beautiful. She thanked the driver for putting up with their nonsense, threw Oliver a dirty look and slammed the car door. She headed in the direction back towards the banquet hall to avoid him but to no avail as she was wearing heels and he flats.

He ran around her and grabbed her by the arms. She struggled but learned that Oliver's tennis playing abilities had made him stronger than her and stopped. Both stood there breathing in the brisk air of the night, staring into each others' eyes. He bent his head down and tried to kiss her but she turned her head. He sighed and asked her why she wouldn't let them be together.

She glared at him and repeated what she said when they were on the dance floor. He countered her, telling her that Joanie and him were through and that they, Lilly and Oliver, would still be best of friends, even closer if she gave them the chance. But she questioned him with the question that bothered her all along, what if they didn't last? Their friendship would be ruined forever and they would lose each other, all for a meaningless fling. She didn't want to risk their friendship. Oliver gripped her tighter and told her she was being stupid, he told her that they were going to last. And she asked him how he knew and he answered. He answered that he knew because he loved her. He felt the shivers run through her as he spoke the words. He loved her; he probably loved her forever without knowing it and he was willing to bet that she loved him too. He prayed that this was one of those times where he wasn't wrong. She reached up and stroked his face with her right hand and asked him to say it again. He did and she smiled. She pulled him down and whispered the words back across his lips before she kissed him. Their lips molded together and their tongues eventually dueled and they breathed in each other's breaths before joining once more.

And they did join together for the rest of the night, in the most intimate way possible. They went slowly, not wanting this magical moment to pass. Every kiss, every touch, every breath was ingrained into memory. In the early hours of the morning, as they rested against each other, she pleaded with him quietly and asked him to be right about them lasting; she didn't want to lose him again. He didn't answer her, not at first and not in the way that she expected. There was something that he knew he had to ask, ever since she told him that she loved him. He stroked her loose, long blond hair and just as quietly, asked her to marry him. He was certain, without dating and without waiting that Lilly was meant for him. Lilly and Oliver. Oliver and Lilly. Forever. He felt her shocked intake and shift so that she stared into his eyes. He could see her surprise but she could see his honesty. He meant what he said, he wanted to marry her. And like him, there was no hesitancy, no debate; everything was as it should be for her, for them. And with one little word, their future of forever stood in place. Yes.

A/N: So what did you think? I realize that this is quite a sappy story, I honestly didn't know I had it in me. But again, please review. Thank you!


End file.
